entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
April Fools 2019
April Fools 2019 was an event on April 1st, 2019. It was an april fools joke the update the game icon, title, and description of Entry Point to fairly humorous and mocking remarks. The game icon was changed to a crude parody of Entry Point's original icon, complete with Comic Sans and crude drawings of Jackdaw and Rose created by Bunpunk. Overview Additions * The very last deposit box opened in The Deposit will contain a Raven. Once picked up it can be purchased and equipped in the player's loadout. * A new set of shades, the Clever Disguise, has been added to the character customizer, and they can be worn during missions. These shades are also present on every NPC. Game Description "hai guyz today we are playing SECRET AGENT OBBY TYCOON SIMULATOR Oh no this game has more than two buttons and I can't understand it and I can't be bothered to read simple instructions on screen but I gotta keep meming for my fans alright guys thanks for watching don't forget to like/comment/rate/subscribe and I'll see you next week bai 2019-04-01 Lot's of nonsense going on In spite of all this you'll notice there are no emojis in the game title there is, in fact, a line. Our new game icon is made by Bunpunk, an fantastic artist who normally does much, much better work than this. I swear." Developer Notes Below are the "developer notes" for the April Fools update: 2019-04-01 * Halcyon stopped hiring Freelancers because of their unreliability * Wren was fired for hiring so many unreliable freelancers * Rose has his job now. We're all doomed * The annual Halcyon And Phoenix Enemies For Life picnic is today at 4:00. Jackdaw will be hosting this year. * Still waiting for someone to find the code in the Killhouse * Having two players for interrogation lets you do a good cop bad cop routine. It doesn't get you intel any faster. It's just fun. * Because SOMEONE recently fired a thumper in the shooting range, all thumpers are being confiscated so she can't do it again * Someone left a Raven in one of the deposit boxes in "The Deposit" * Cincinnati trust has decided they're better off not doing business with Phoenix * Rose will bring you a hotdog after "The Financier" if you do good * Dropping Ryan Ross off of his penthouse will get you fired from Halcyon * The process of termination is having your shades ceremonially slapped off your face * If you take out the manager in "The Withdrawal", Jackdaw will get disappointed and then cancel the mission * In the event you are spotted, the government will not send SWAT. They will send an airstrike * Disguises will no longer work and you will be recognized by every NPC in the game instantaneously. You are an extremely wanted federal fugitive. I don't know why you didn't expect this. You don't even wear gloves Cishshato finished by saying "One of the above was actually added", although this message was later removed from the dev log in the Freefall Softworks Update Log Discord server. Gallery Clever Disguise.png|Clever Disguise Roblox 4 1 2019 1 42 47 PM (2).png|Civilian wearing the Clever Disguise Category:Events